


浮世绘

by Ashllley



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M, 日本之旅, 木有情节, 真人RPS - Freeform, 通篇胡扯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashllley/pseuds/Ashllley
Relationships: 宋偉恩/黄雋智, 恩智
Kudos: 1





	浮世绘

白色。

白衬衫，白袜子，白色的天花板。

还有床单，是洁白的，黃雋智隐约记得。

黑色、灰色、红色，卫衣、长裤、底裤，纠缠在一起，像被猫抓过的毛线团。

但在黃雋智的眼前，只能看到蓝色，一会儿是夏日热风拂过的浅蓝天空，一会儿是白浪层层的湛蓝海水。

如果人能变成一条鱼，在暴风雨来临之前，应该就是这样的感受吧，他确信。

明明可以沉到水底，却又拼命想要离开朦朦胧胧的海面，径直飞入空中，体验鸟儿的快乐。即使已然百分百地使劲，肺里的空气还是越来越稀薄。缺氧让大脑眩晕，同时也带来奇异的快感。

空气，会把鱼儿晾到干燥吧，鳞片的边缘都微微翘了起来，嘴唇、眼睛被湿热的风熏到发红。

似乎想要补充水分的流失，身体里的液体开始淌出来，争前恐后，不约而同。

想要浮出水面，想要跃入空中，是为了迎接谁？

对了，是鹰，他来了。

蓬松漂亮的羽毛、坚硬锋锐的爪和喙、鼓动有力的心跳、优美犀利的身形，黃雋智把他的每个细节，都看得清清楚楚。

这是一只奇怪的鹰，翱翔之处不在云巅之上，而在惊涛翻滚的海平面，翅膀甚至已经探入海水。

如果真的能变成鱼，黃雋智认为，自己也应该是最奇怪的鱼。对天空，对飞翔，对鹰，有最原始的渴望。

黃雋智感觉到自己的身体在变化。

变小了，让鹰可以像鹈鹕一样，把自己含在嘴里，带着盘旋；变长了，像蛇一样把他缠紧，羽毛和鳞片好奇地彼此摩擦抚慰；变重了，想把他拉进自己的世界里，让海水充满他的脏器。

鹰也是矛盾的，有着最柔软的眼神和最强壮的身体。他可以控制他、吃掉他，却更愿意给他自由，包容他、呵护他。

他跟随鱼儿进入水中，缠绵地分享窒息。也锲而不舍地把鱼儿顶入长空，感受他的绝对领域。

雨，骤然落下。

海面动荡不安，暗礁，漩涡，巨浪，身陷其中，只能随之沉沉浮浮。

鱼鳞越发湿黏，鹰羽越发燥热；一瞬间，又像是互换了灵魂，住进对方体内，鹰只觉得愈发湿润，鱼则莫名愈发干涸。

鱼真的会哭吧？不然，嘴里，怎么同时尝到咸和甜的味道。

鱼应该会说话吧？不然，怎么听到悠长短促交织的叹息。

还是说，鱼的感觉也会失灵？不然，怎么什么都看不清。

鱼会变成鸟么？鸟能变成鱼吗？

也许，最后他们能融于一体。

就像那天，站在甲板上，远处的山和天际融合了，雪景茫茫，冰冷而清新。

那一天，黃雋智只知道追着鹰拍照、喂食，眼里全是一抹翎羽的白。今天也是如此，毫无长进，甚至沉沦得更加彻底，迷恋到让他占据自己的所有感官。

他的鹰，眼波灵动，像是在说些什么。

「来，跟我走。」

「走去哪里？」

其实他已经看见了。

夏日的雨就是这么任性，说停就停。

雨后初霁，他们追随天边的虹光，来到了更高的地方。

黄色，是中古玩具店的陶瓷烤漆和娃娃机。

绿色，是防风服的荧光和蜜瓜水的沁凉。

青色，是清冽的泉水和老爷车的引擎盖。

红色，是山间神社的鸟居和磬音。

黑色，是美术馆玄奥的几何线条。

橙色，是温软的动物皮毛。

翠色，是脚边的可爱青苔，是blingbling的戒指。

纯色，是飘雪，是绒毛，是酒店票据。

灰色，是毛线帽和城堡遥远的塔尖。

樱色，是漫天飞舞的花瓣。

思绪沿时光长河回溯，那是他们的第一次。

阶梯教室和讲台上作报告的那个人。正式见面的颜值暴击。咖啡店里读剧本的面红耳赤。后来，更多更亲密的接触。豆花、咖啡、巧克力、芋泥蛋糕......食物里也藏着那么那么多记忆。

无数绮丽的光团飞舞旋转，最后拢在一处绚烂地绽开。

眼前一片光亮。

白光点点，仿佛雪花又仿佛落樱，散在海面上。此时早已风平浪静，海面平静得像一块闪着波光的巨大镜子，只余两人相互依偎。

「我爱你。只爱你。」

「我也是。而且我爱你更多啦。」

「不可能。明明我比较多......」

命定相遇，热烈相爱，执着相知，静静相伴。

飘浮尘世间，愿能，时刻拥你入怀。

全文完


End file.
